


Shall We Dance?

by Two_Guns_And_A_Knife



Category: Stephanie Plum - Janet Evanovich
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-30
Updated: 2014-03-21
Packaged: 2017-12-25 02:44:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 3,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/947674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Two_Guns_And_A_Knife/pseuds/Two_Guns_And_A_Knife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stephanie Plum said yes when Ranger asked her for a favor. This is how things unraveled. No animals were harmed during the making of this story. Theme Song: Shall We Dance from the movie The King And I.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Shall We Dance?

**Shall We Dance?**

They flow across the dance floor.

She never knew he can dance.

Like Al Pacino in  _ **Scent of a Woman**_.

It feels like a dream.

It's too good to be real.

She's stunned.

She's surprised

She's so happy.

She's a little frightened.

She loves the pretty black dress he paid for.

She clings to the warmth and strength of his Mocha Latte hands.

She's lost in his Million Dollar smile.

This must be how Cinderella felt.

One night.

One spell.

A chance to forget everyone and everything, till the glass slipper drops, and the magic fades, when the clock strikes twelve.

One night.

One date.

One favor.

Nothing more...


	2. The Last Little Star

**The Last Little Star**

She wakes up, in her bed, with a bump on her head.

She feels dizzy as she tries to remember her dream.

Somewhere, out there, in the old apartment building, someone is cooking breakfast.

Somewhere, down there, in the parking lot, a car radio is playing a song.

**_Diamonds Are a Girl's Best Friend_**.

Diamonds.

Shining.

Pretty.

Expensive symbol of promises.

But a stone nevertheless.

What happened last night?

How did she get home?

She remembers smiling, blushing, twirling across the dance floor and sipping pink bubbling champagne.

She remembers feeling uncertain.

She remembers being happy.

Eyes darker than a mystery.

Hands warm and firm and more powerful than magic.

Perfect smile.

Perfect lips.

One night.

One date.

One favor.

A midsummer night's dream.

She shouldn't be surprised.

She knew it all along.

He doesn't do relationship.

He will not do stupid things.

Babies.

Marriage.

They are friends. Just friends. That's what she's been telling everybody and she's a pretty amazing liar.

She won't kiss and tell. She knew too well how to hide her true feelings. She doesn't always give in to moments of weakness.

But still.

He's never just an one night stand.

It's way beyond a casual fling.

She wants and needs and hopes and prays and longs and dreams for something solid and permanent.

She feels like crying.

She lets out a shaky breath.

Tomorrow is another day; today is already tomorrow. She needs to get out of bed and let her tears loose under the lukewarm shower.

Her feet touch the threadbare bedside carpet. She looks down at herself.

She freezes.

She's not wearing her usual pajamas. Her bedroom is very quiet.

She blinks.

And blinks.

And keeps staring at her diamond ring.

Shining.

Pretty.

The freaking symbol of deep love and a very important promise.

What the Hell happened last night?

She starts to panic.

 


	3. A Bright Cloud Of Music

**A Bright Cloud Of Music**

"Babe," The words through his lips. The hue of his eyes. "I need a favor."

The trembling of her soul. The quickening of her heart. The way his hand tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

She said yes, but didn't get a kiss.

A promise. An adventure. A night to remember. A chance to be held in his arms and feel cherished. And money in the bank.

She looks down helplessly at the beautiful ring. Her head is still hurting a little bit.

A woman in love. The Queen of Denial. A mess. A puzzle. A question mark and a forever mystery.

Do they have a future together?

Why does it always have to be so damn complicated?

Will there be a "someday" eventually?

Why the Hell can't she stop thinking about what-ifs?

The smile on his face when he came to pick her up...once again she melted...

They were hired to do something...

Shall she call him?

Will he answer?

What if this is not what it seems to be?

What is she going to say?

Should she fake a laugh to hide her pain and embarrassment?

What if she chokes a little and can't hold back her tears?

Maybe she should just take off the ring.

Downstairs in the parking lot, Lady Gaga is singing  _Judas_.

She definitely needs a shower.

She so wants to laugh at herself.

The night he came to collect his debt. The morning she woke up beside him in this bed.

The hollow growing in her chest when he got up and left.

She reaches out her hand and bites her lips.

She turns pale and stares and blinks.

The ring wouldn't budge.

And she swears the diamond winked at her.

_Soap it up and get it off._ A stern little voice sounds in her ears.  _It's not rocket science or quantum physics._

_Aren't you fed up with self doubt and uncertainty, Stephanie?_

_Don't you want to be brave and strong and smart and determined?_

_Don't you want to change and make a difference?_

_Don't you want a family?_

But the ring looks so beautiful on her hand and it fits her perfectly.

She wants to keep it forever.

She needs to keep it forever.

She decides to keep it forever.

This expensive piece of rock.

This everlasting symbol of eternity and love.

She smiles as she raises the ring to her lips.

Her eyes glazed over.

Her voice soft and cracks a little.

"My precious..."

Outside above the city, a cloud blocks the sun.

 


	4. Similarly Occupied

**Similarly Occupied**

Make a wish.

Tell a lie.

She staggers out of bed and feels so light as if she's walking on the clouds.

Kiss your lover's lips and find a whole universe.

And bravely get lost in his eyes.

"The demon I cling to...Oh baby he's so cruel..." Slowly her whisper melts in the bathroom as warm water starts to run.

Still.

The ring will not budge.

Or maybe she just doesn't want to try hard enough.

She lifts her face toward the shower head. The ring twinkles in the mist.

The diamond was stolen. Years and years ago. From a shrine in a temple of a Hindu goddess. By a ginger-haired white man in red jacket.

Misfortune befell. Accidents happened. Wealth evaporated. True love torn apart. Heartbreaks. Bloodshed. Howling pain. Death.

Etc., etc., etc..

Selfishness. Possessiveness. Greed, and pride.

A tangled mess of extremely unpleasant history. The tension between two nations.

The rightful owner has mysterious powers. Her loyal followers want the Jewel of Her Crown back.

No theft shalt go unpunished.

Of course She doesn't know the beautiful ring is cursed.

The man she so deeply loves was hired to stay low, keep his eyes open, and guard the current keeper's back.

He managed to save his client's life at the last minute when the great chandelier suddenly fell.

That's why he let go of Stephanie's hand and left her side.

That's why he wasn't there to protect her when a panicked party guest screamed like a pig and knocked her aside.

That's why she smacked her head against the wall and got that ugly bump.

She dropped to her knees and moaned in pain.

She blinked back her tears and saw the ring.

Chaos all around.

She felt dazed.

She picked it up.

Ranger was nowhere to be found.

She staggered off the floor, walked toward the nearest exit, found a ride home, took off her pretty black dress, and passed out.

One night.

One date.

One favor.

One powerful curse.

A flash of thunder and lightning roars in the sky.

She turns off the water.

A hand grabs hold of the front door knob.

She'll make the call after she gets something in her stomach, she decides as she towels herself dry.

She needs to know what happened last night.

The door opens.

A tall man's hand.

 


	5. I Do Not Know You Well

**I Do Not Know You Well**

Of course she doesn't know he was here.

Like the illusion of shadow.

Like a gust of smoke.

In the dark of the night.

Near the break of the dawn.

By her bed.

In his chair.

He checked the bump on her head.

He placed his warm hand on her forehead.

She snored. He smiled. He stood up. He left.

He was grateful she'd safely made it home.

He was glad she was okay.

The moment he had to let go of her hand.

Duty called. Work came first.

When he finally sorted out the chaos, she was already gone.

Yes, he knows about the ring. The history. The story. The hushed whispers. All the wild and scary rumours.

The client has no interest in knowing what happened to the rare and valuable treasure.

The client will report it stolen and claim the insurance.

Finders keepers.

The new owner has all his client's blessings.

And somehow he never saw the ring.

It was like it didn't want to be noticed.

It wrapped around her finger. It hid under the pillow. It waited in silence.

He drove on. She slept on.

"Soon..." The far away voices whispered...

She pads into the living room and stops dead as she sees the tall dark smiling familiar man.

The man crooks his finger. And then takes a step closer. His eyes travel from her naked shoulders to her naked legs. "Cupcake, come here—"

And then he spots the ring.

Shining.

Diamond.

Pretty.

Expensive.

The unmistakable symbol of an ultimate promise.

He shouldn't be surprised. He knew it all along. He's not deaf, dead, or stupid. But still he feels cheated.

He gapes. He blinks. He tries to say something. He tries to feel angry. He tries to ask the question. Why bother? He already knows the answer.

Without a word he turns around. Without a sound he lets himself out. He has heard rumours. And now he has seen with his own eyes.

He drops the keys in her mailbox. He gets in his car. He sits there and waits. His heart feels heavy. His head feels light.

He starts the engine and finally drives away.

She didn't come out running. She didn't call him. She didn't even try to explain. So, that's it?

He laughs.

At the world. At the sky. At the clouds. At the rain. At himself.

She stands where she is. She blinks. She frowns. She looks down at the ring. "Oh, shit." She whispers.

Her head feels heavy. Her heart feels light.

She stops thinking of the man who has just walked out of her life.

The ring is so, so beautiful.

She smiles.

 


	6. Shall We Fly?

**Shall We Fly?**

She needs to go to the sea.

She needs to go to the beach.

She needs to take off her shoes and walk on the sand.

She needs to breathe in the salty air and laugh with the loud noisy birds.

She needs to raise her hand and admire the ring under the sun and moon and stars while no one is watching.

She feels very lucky. She feels privileged.

She's so happy that she believes she can fly.

She's suddenly so brave and so determined that she knows she can conquer her fears and accomplish anything.

ANYTHING.

She nukes and wolfs down the leftover mashed potatoes.

She changes into her favorite pair of discount designer jeans and grabs her fake designer bag.

She gets in her second-hand Mini.

She starts the engine.

She keeps smiling.

She listens to the wind.

All the way to the ocean...

The little dot on the monitor blinks, blinks, and suddenly goes off.

The man in front of the screen immediately makes a call.

Her cell phone chirps on the kitchen counter for over a minute.

The man makes another call.

Ranger frowns.


	7. And Shall You Be My New Romance?

**And Shall You Be My New Romance?**

The Mini speeds forward.

The beautiful diamond twinkles, as if smiling.

The tiny trackers sleep on.

She starts humming another song.

Yes, she's a terrible singer. Yes, she's a lousy cook. When she was little, she wanted to be Wonder Woman.

Maybe it was because of the bright smile and the rich curly hair.

Maybe it was because of the color combination.

Maybe it was because she was born ordinary.

Maybe it was her fate to be average but different.

She was, and still is, stubborn.

Couldn't stop making the same mistakes.

Couldn't back off, give up, and walk away.

Right now all she wants is to be near and embrace the ocean.

Something blue. Something borrowed.

Something new. Something old.

She catches sight of something and steps on the brake. She inhales the fragrant smell.

Spices and incense.

Exotic.

Alluring.

Someone whispers her name...

Food.

Chia.

Something delicious.

Something sweet.

Something, just like the man she loves, irresistible.

She doesn't bother to lock the car.

She finds a seat in the empty diner.

She can't read a word on the menu.

The old couple smile, bow, and bring her a plate of everything in no time at all.

She digs in happily, and falls soundly asleep in the middle of the second cup of tea.

The smiling old woman comes out from behind the counter and kneels by the table.

The friendly old man closes his eyes and says a prayer.

Hector Herrera hacks into surveillance cameras all over Trenton.

A sudden shiver crawls up Helen Plum's spine and she drops her favorite china cup.

Joe Morelli narrowly misses an 18-wheeler.

The diamond shines brighter than a million suns.

Something tugs at Ranger's heart.

Stephanie, as well as all the trackers on her Mini, sleeps deeper.

 


	8. On The Clear Understanding

**On The Clear Understanding**

She wakes up staring up at the face of a grumpy gull.

She is lying on the empty beach.

The sand feels soft.

The air smells of melted salt.

Her stomach growls.

The seagull croaks.

She blinks, and tastes an unfamiliar sweetness in her tongue.

The sun comes out from behind the clouds.

Her head feels light. Her heart feels peaceful. She feels like smiling.

The seagull then spreads its wings and takes off from her chest.

She sits up, looking up into the sky as the gull flies away.

She looks down at her hand.

The ring is no longer there.

She doesn't panic.

It was never hers to begin with.

She doesn't remember the lovely old couple.

She vaguely remembers her dream.

She just had a most bizarre, dramatic dream:

A Mocha Latte prince. A tsunami. Earthquake. They were separated. She was trying to find and run away from something.

"I shall grant you a wish." In slightly accented English someone tall and beautiful told her.

Yes, she remembers the warm bright light.

She remembers the dense perfume of the exotic flowers.

Sow, and you shall reap.

She stands up and turns her eyes to the sea.

The everlasting waves, and all her favorite childhood memories.

"I am here." She whispers into the wind. "I am here."

She just wants him to be happy. That's what she told the bright, magnificent being.

Freedom. Without burden. Or strings attached.

To walk. To laugh. To run. To dream.

To be the real him.

With.

Or.

Without.

Her.

She gazes at the sea. She feels a little bit sad. She feels a little bit happy. She feels a little bit lonely.

It's colder than she expected. She longs for something hot and spicy. She turns around and slowly walks away from the ocean.

Her little Mini is the only car in the parking lot.

"Merrily, merrily, merrily, merrily." Softly she starts singing. "Life is but a dream—"

The sleek black Porsche pulls to a stop and Ranger gets out.

The trackers on her car blink like crazy.

The grumpy gull lets out a laugh.

 


	9. This Kind Of Thing

**This Kind Of Thing**

It's such a beautiful day.

The ocean. The sky. The beach. The clouds. The wind.

Different shades of blues.

Layers and layers of whiteness.

Somewhere out there in some unknown corners of the world, everybody is laughing.

Somewhere out there in places she has never been to, everybody is smiling.

Everybody is having fun.

Everybody is in love with someone else.

All of a sudden, she needs an ice cream.

Something cold. Something sweet.

Something soft. Something light.

Something familiar... Something innocent...

Ah, the welcoming Land of Denials.

She takes a deep breath.

She keeps walking.

She does not trip, falter, or stumble.

All of a sudden, she doesn't feel cold anymore.

She has sand in her shoes.

_You found me._ She wants to say. But it'll sound silly. Of course he found her. He can always find her.

He will always save her.

He will always be there whenever she needs something.

She tries to smile. Feebly. Praying, hoping, her hair doesn't look crazy.

His eyes stay hidden behind his mirrored sunglasses.

She knows she ought to say something.

But she just stands there.

With wind in her hair.

With stars and suns and moons in her eyes.

With an emotion so strong, so warm, so deep in her chest.

He reaches out a hand to feel the bump on her head.

It's still a bit swollen but no longer angry and red.

_Shall we dance?_  She wants to ask.  _Right here on this beach. With no one watching._

_Like_ _Al Pacino._   _Like the King of Siam. Like the tormented Dark Knight. Like the man of my life._

"I didn't know you can dance." She sounds brave. She feels safe. Doesn't she, too, deserve happiness?

He actually laughs.

He gathers her in his arm.

He kisses her first on the top of her head.

"One secret at a time." Her lips taste like salted caramel.

 


	10. One, Two, Three And?

**One, Two, Three And?**

She bought the dress.

She should be saving money for a house of her own.

She should be making smart plans for a better and brighter future.

She should be saving money for next month's rent.

But it brings out the color of her eyes and she loves the way it hugs her body. Besides, it was on sale.

So were the shoes that so perfectly matched, by the way.

She puts them on and looks herself in the mirror.

For once her wild unruly hair is smooth and wavy and her lip gloss tastes like cherry.

Somehow she can't stop feeling nervous.

She casts another look at the card and the bottle of champagne.

She loves his handwriting.

She loves his eyes.

She loves his smile.

She loves his everything.

Does she look pretty? Does she look elegant? Does she look attractive? Is she beautiful?

There comes a knock on the door and then there he is, standing right in front of her, smiling.

The Dark Knight Of Gotham.

The warmth.

The light.

The dream.

The longing.

He hands her the red red rose and she puts her hand in his.

"I need a date." The card reads.

**~The End~**


End file.
